El asesino de mis sueños
by sakurauchiha1494
Summary: Que pasaria si tus sueños se hicieran realidad? Si un asesino este detras tuyo? Como harias para vencerlo si solo tu sabes que es el asesino? Una historia de accion, drama y amor, entren a leerla les encantara! NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aqui traigo otras de mis historias, esta vez es un Narusaku, los unicos personajes que utilizo aqui son ellos, el resto son originales, espero que lo disfruten he puesto muchas ganas, por favor digame lo que opinan a ver si sigo publicando capitulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Mis tormentos.<strong>

De repente todo se volvió claro y vi un panorama: una sala con pocos mobiliarios se encontraban frentes mis ojos pero aun así era difícil de diferenciar, había una mesa y justo al lado de ella un sofá gris y desgastado, yo miraba la escena desde arriba como si estuviera en el techo, como si fuera la lámpara. Ahí debajo de mi se encontraba un hombre, era robusto y su pelo era negro como la noche, usaba un pantalón de jeans y una camisa manga corta color negro, lo único que no podía ver era su rostro, era como si lo tuviera deformado, no se distinguía absolutamente nada de él.

No estaba solo…frente a él escondida en una parte de aquel sillón gris se encontraba una chica, bueno me parecía que tenia algo así como 16 años, su pelo era rubio y liso le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba con una bata de dormir blanca con flores, a ella si le podía ver la cara, tenia ojos color miel, sus rastros eran finos, excepto por sus labios que eran un poco gruesos. Pero algo mas se podía distinguir en ella, estaba asustada, no mejor dicho estaba temblando, de repente me fije que aquel hombre que se acercaba a donde aquella muchacha, lentamente, paso por paso, y la chica cada vez se arre costaba mas de la pared que era oscura de un color azul, como para tratar de escapar de aquel horrible hombre, de repente la pobre chica e indefensa se tropezó con la pared, ya no podía huir, el hombre se paro enfrente de ella y lo que vi fue realmente horrible, un grito paso por mis oídos mientras que aquel hombre le rompía el brazo a la chica con un simple movimiento, mi corazón se ajito y de repente todo se volvió borroso, todo era oscuridad, pero los sonidos de aquella chica gritando no desaparecían aun y muchos menos el sonido de los huesos quebrándose y él hombre riéndose cruelmente.

Desperté agitada, estaba asustada y sudando sin parar, las sabanas de mi cama estaban desaliñadas y estaba totalmente desarropada, me tranquilice cuando vi que estaba en mi cuarto, mi cama y mi peinadora con un espejo a la derecha y mi computadora con un pequeño escritorio, todo estaba bien, me dije a mi misma, todo había pasado, pero aun no entendía como había podido haber soñado algo así, no lo entendía.

Vi el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, del lado derecho de mi cama, eran las 6:00 am ya unos rayos del sol salían por la ventana, era hora de ir al liceo.

Mi nombre es Sakura, es de origen japonés, si definitivamente es un poco raro, mi abuelo es de halla, supuestamente significa flor de cerezo, no se porque me lo pusieron pero bueno, suena bien o eso supongo, tenia 17 años y estaba en el ultimo año de la preparatoria, no me consideraba linda aunque mis amigos decían que lo era y muchos menos popular, solo me gustaba leer en mis tiempos libres y por eso no era tan sociable, mi cabello es algo enrulado, solo en las puntas de color rosa palido, mis ojos son verdes y soy blanca, yo diría que algo pálida, mis labios son un poco pequeños y no puedo decir que tenga buen cuerpo.

Me pare y me mire en el espejo de la peinadora, hay estaba yo una chica normal o eso suponía, estaba algo despelucada y mi bata de dormir me llegaba hasta las rodillas, fui al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo justo en las esquina y después de eso venia la sala y el comedor, me quite mi ropa y abrí la regadera, enseguida me metí debajo de ella, el agua recorría todo mi cuerpo y se sentía bien por un momento me olvide de aquel sueño y de todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, dure media hora en el baño, luego salí y me puse una toalla color rosa oscuro para taparme, salí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, me coloque mi uniforme, era una camisa color beche y un pantalón azul marino, lo común, me desenrede el cabello suavemente enfrente del espejo y me lo recogí en una cola de caballo aunque aun así estaba mojada, pero no importaba ya me lo arreglaría mejor porque ahora no había tiempo, eran ya las 6:45 y yo entraba a las 7:00am a clases, así que agarre mi bolso negro y me lo guinde de lado y salí corriendo ya que mi liceo quedaba a dos cuadras de mi edificio.

Corría por la avenida, los carros pasaban rápido, parecía que no era la única que iba tarde para su trabajo o instituto de estudio, el viento iba contra mi y mi cabello se movía con el, lo tenía largo me llagaba a la cintura, era lo único que me gustaba de mi cuerpo, de repente sentí que me tropezaba con algo o alguien, la verdad estaba mirando la tienda de libros que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle así que por eso me distraje, sentí que me caí al piso pero antes de que eso sucediera alguien me agarro entre sus brazos evitando mi caída, tenia los ojos cerrados por el susto y cuando los abrí, hay estaba un chico unos 20cm mas alto que yo, cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo formado y con mi mismo uniforme ¿Lo conocía? Si por supuesto era Naruto vivía en el edificio de al lado, era mi mejor amigo, me deshice del agarre y me sacudí un poco la camisa, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

Lo siento Sakura-chan-dijo él con una voz profunda y seductora que solo él podía tener, no me gusta por supuesto, solo me parecía atractivo, pero nunca podría verlos con ojos que no fueran los que ven a mi mejor amigo-me distraje no veía por donde iba-agrego para terminar su disculpa.

Yo me arregle mi bolso y le hice señal de poca importancia- hola Naruto-kun!-le sonreí- tranquilo yo también estaba distraída por eso no te vi- de repente note que el iba del lado contrario a donde el liceo y me extraño- y… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso no vas a clases?-le pregunte con tono confundido.

El miro hacia atrás y se rasco la cabeza en forma misteriosa-Eehh… bueno lo que pasa es que se me olvido traer mi maletín de dibujo y por eso me devuelvo-sonrió tímidamente y se despidió con la mano-adiós nos vemos en el colegio-me dijo y salió corriendo, a mi solo me dio tiempo de hacerle señal con la mano de despedida pero creo que ni se percato de eso, mire mi reloj y eran las 6:55 am ¡_rayos!_ Pensé y continúe mi camino.

Llegue justo al colegio cuando las filas de los alumnos comenzaban a subir, corrí por todo el patio hasta llegar al final de este donde se encontraba la estructura del colegio hecha de ladrillos, subí las escaleras con las fila de 5ªC ya que subíamos por orden, y yo estaba en la sección "B", llegue al piso dos donde se encontraba mi salón a la derecha de las escaleras y entre en él, vi globos en forma de corazones, tarjetas pasándose de una mano a otra, caras sorprendidas y otras alegres, de repente me di cuenta de la fecha que era, 14 de febrero, suspire no podía decir que me encantaba ese día ni tampoco que lo odiaba, solo me incomodaba y me parecía un pretexto para hacer fiesta o salir con sus parejas, pero claro yo no tenía, en realidad nunca la había tenido así que ese día nunca había sido llamativo para mí, me dirigí a mi pupitre pasando entre la gente, nadie se percato y así me sentí mejor no me gustaba llamar la atención, me senté y al lado estaba mi mejor amiga callada mirando hacia la ventana, se llamaba René, en su forma de ser se me le parecía a mi pero claro a ella si le gustaba ser mas sociable que yo, pero me imagine que este día estaría así ya que el amor de su vida la había abandonado, a veces sus historia me ponían en duda, no creía en el amor o eso pensaba por eso no resultaba conmigo.

Le toque el hombro ya que estaba de espaldas a mi- hola René ¿Como estas?- le sonreí con sinceridad y ella hizo lo mismo aunque se notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos color verde, si ella era menos blanca que yo pero su cabello era de color miel y tenia los ojos verdes oscuros, todos estaban detrás de ella pero ella casi nunca le importaba ya que aun no superaba lo de su novio pasado- ¿Qué tal este fin de semana?- pregunte rápidamente para desviar la conversación si es que había.

Ella me miro- Mmm supongo que bien, nada especial- saco un cuaderno color amarillo con espirales y lo coloco encima de su pupitre- ¿y a ti?-me pregunto, yo tarde en responder.

Mmm solo fui a la playa con mi madre- luego saque mi cuaderno de química ya que era lo que nos tocaba, era azul con una muñeca muy simpática-pero nada especial, solo fuimos por un rato y luego nos vinimos a casa estaba algo aburrido-dije, luego abrí mi cuaderno y saque mis lápices, vivía solo con mi madre, mi padre había muerto hace dos años aunque ellos estaban ya divorciados, quizás por eso no me afecto tanto o quizás porque nunca lo veía, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la profesora de química entro por la puerta, me enderece y me prepare para la clase.

Ya las primeras horas de clase habían terminado, René y yo estábamos sentadas bajo un árbol en la esquina del patio, ella no había hablado ni me voltio a ver, solo me acompaño en silencio y yo supe que era mejor así, por lo tanto empecé a leer un libro, sin percatarme de que alguien se aproximaba a mí, estaba adentro de la historia la protagonista estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante para la evolución de la historia, pero algo se interpuso ante mi vista, era una caja en forma de corazón llenas de bombones, abrí los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendida y levante la mirada para ver quien me había interrumpido y era- ¿Naruto?-lo mire con cara de extrañada, el reía tímidamente mientras que la otra mano tenía un ramo de rosa, René nos miraba y se sorprendió, luego decidió irse y desapareció de un momento a otro.

Feliz día de la amistad y el amor…-me dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente-esto era lo que se me había olvidado, lamento no haberte acompañado al colegio- deje el libro abierto en la pagina que estaba leyendo, y con manos temblorosas agarre de sus manos la caja de bombón y las flores, las coloque en mis piernas- espero que te gusten-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír-gracias, lamento no haberte comprado nada, lo siento-dije mirando también hacia otro lado.

Me miro extrañado- tranquila Sakura-chan, ya me lo distes, tu siempre me apoyas y estas conmigo, eso es suficiente- me sonrió y yo deje las cosas al lado y lo abrase, el se puso tenso pero después me correspondió el abrazo.

Me separe de él un poco y lo mire-¿Qué tal si vamos hoy a comer a la cafetería cerca del cole y comemos algo?- sonreí y el asistió, de repente sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del recreo-¿vamos?-el volvió asistir, me ayudo con mi libro mientras que los dos íbamos hacia el salón.

Salíamos del colegio René, Naruto y yo, todos estábamos sonriendo ese día se había terminando, yo llevaba el ramo de flores en mi mano izquierda y la caja de bombones en el bolso, aun no lo creía, pero me había alegrado el día, así que salía sonriente y nos dirigimos a la cafetería después que René se fue con su madre ya que no nos quiso acompañar.

De repente me llego a la mente el sueño que había tenido anoche, así que decidí contárselo a Naruto, el me miro extraño y me dijo que debía analizarlo y escribir cada uno de los sueños que tenia, ya que ese no había sido el primero.

Mmm ¿Crees que eso pueda suceder?-le pregunte a mi amigo, el solo se en congio de hombros- creo que deberíamos encontrar algo que compruebe eso- dije y el sonrió.

Espero que no Sakura-chan, sería horrible que esos asesinatos que describan sean verdad- cruzamos la calle para entras a la cafetería- pero dudo que eso pueda ocurrir ya que no hay estudios que comprueben eso de la clarividencia-yo asentí, tampoco creía en eso, pero mis sueños eran tan reales y al mismo tiempo tan perturbadores.

Entramos a la cafetería y comimos una pasta a la Boloña, hablamos sobre los que nos gustaba, con él siempre la pasaba bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común, y de verdad que lo quería.

Seguimos hablando por mas de dos horas, aparte de la pasta nos comimos un helado gigante los dos y a la hora de pagar la cuenta la pagamos entre los dos igualmente, me pidió que fuera a su casa para ver una película y yo con gusto acepte ya que al día siguiente, el martes para ser exacto, no teníamos clases.

Caminamos sin decirnos nada, ya habíamos agotado los temas de que hablar en la cafetería así que el silencio abrumaban las calles de la ciudad y empezamos a caminar mas rápido, de repente llegamos al edificio de Naruto y nos encaminamos a él, subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 8 y entramos a su casa.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapis de delfines, la madre de Naruto era aficionada con la playa y todo lo que tenía que ver con agua, tanto que el apartamento parecía que estuviera en pleno día de verano con el sol brillando y el olor del mar salado, sonreí para mis adentros, la verdad es que la decoración se veía realmente bien.

Esta lindo-dije y el sonrió-¿Que películas vamos a ver?- agregue porque no tenia la menor idea de que tenía planeado mi amigo.

Siéntate aquí- me señalo un mueble con soportes de maderas y este estaba enfrente de un televisor- es una sorpresa, ya verás- yo me senté y el se dirigió a su habitación, mire a mi alrededor y al otro lado del sofá había un periódico, lo cogí y vi que era de hoy, vi que en la primera plana decía: Asesino en serie suelto, cuidado aun no se descubre su identidad. Me llamo la curiosidad y cuando vi había una fotografía, un gemido ahogado de sorpresa salió de mi garganta, ahí estaba la chica que había visto en mi sueño y decía que había sido desmembrada hasta la muerte, las visiones del sueño de anoche vinieron a mi mente, de repente todo se volvió borroso y solté el periódico que callo en el piso arrugándose, lo último que escuche fue la voz de Naruto gritando mi nombre y yo cayendo de forma lateral en el mueble.

**COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No pude esperar por subir el proximo capitulo ya que quiero saber que opinan de este, por favor no olviden comentar gracias por los que me alentaron a seguir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Un encuentro extraño.<strong>

Abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome a la vista unas paredes totalmente blancas y solo una camilla con sabanas azules que aguantaba mi cuerpo sin energía, al lado mío estaba Naruto y mi madre, Sarah, estaba un poco pálida, ella era parecida a mi solo que sus ojos eran color negro, no me agradaba no tener sus ojos pero la gente decía que mis ojos verdes se veían bien.

Me percate de que no sabía dónde estaba así que pregunte- madre. . . –dije con voz débil y ella se acerco a mí para escucharme mejor-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte aun un poco mareada.

Mi madre me toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero al parecer todo estaba bien- tranquila hija, estamos en el hospital te desmayaste en casa de Naruto-dijo tranquilamente, en ese momento por mi mente pasaron los recuerdos de aquel periódico y de mi extraño sueño, inmediatamente me maree mas-¡hija, hija! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto mi madre con tono preocupante mientras me movía suavemente el hombro.

Yo le hice señal que parara de moverme con mi mano-tranquila mama, estoy bien es solo un mareo-le dije sin preocupación.

Ella frunció el ceño al parecer no se le iba la preocupación como toda madre era terca- hija el doctor dijo que no te podías ir hasta que terminaran de hacerte los exámenes, así que por favor, Sakura no te alteres hasta que sepamos lo que te sucede-me dijo esa frase en especie de regaño yo solo la ignore, no me pasaba absolutamente nada, yo lo sabía, era solo el susto que había pasado por saber que había predicho algo, pero claro contárselo a mi mama sería una locura porque justamente creería que yo estaba loca.

El único que me podría creerme y que lo sabía todo de mí era mi mejor amigo Naruto que ahora se encontraba callado al lado de mi madre y con gesto de preocupación-mama…-dije en un susurro y ella me apresto atención- podrías dejarme a sola con Naruto-kun, debo decirle algo-otra vez con un susurro, en verdad que no sabía que me pasaba.

-Está bien hija, voy a bajar a la cafetería llámame si es necesario-saco mi celular y lo puso encima de mi cuerpo aun débil, yo solo asentí y ella salió de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra más. Mi madre y yo éramos así, siempre sin decirnos muchas palabras ni expresar nuestro cariño ya que ambas éramos de actitud seca y sin sentimientos pero al final yo sabía perfectamente que era pura apariencia porque después de todo yo siempre lloraba en la oscuridad de mi cuarto por la mínima cosa mala que me pasara.

¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-me dijo Naruto preocupado.

¿Recuerdas lo del sueño?-el asistió- pues tengo la prueba de que de verdad ese sueño se cumplió. . .-dije en tono bajo pero aun así Naruto me escucho-y aun no lo puedo creer, por eso me desmaye, el periódico que estaba en tu casa decía que había un asesino en serie suelto y la foto. . . ¡esa foto! ¡Era de la misma niña de mi sueño!- mi respiración estaba acelerada.

-Relájate Sakura, seguro que fue una casualidad-dijo mi amigo poniéndome la mano en el hombro-¿Estás segura de que no habías visto ya esa foto y eso fue lo que te ocasiono que tuvieras esa pesadilla?-me pregunto.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo había visto Naruto! ¡La noticia es de hoy yo lo soñé la noche pasada! ¡Justo cuando ocurrió el asesinato!-dije un poco alterada-¿No entiendes Naruto? ¡Lo que yo sueño con ese tipo no son pesadillas son cosas que verdaderamente pasan!-aumente mas mi tono de voz estaba totalmente alterada, no podía creer lo que había visto, no podía creer que esa pobre niña hubiera sido asesinada-¡por favor Naruto créeme! Esto… esto es horrible puede sentir el dolor de aquella niña…-me sentía mal, deprimida y desorientada, no pude evitar llorar, no me importaba si me veían, no me importaba si me creían yo sabía que era verdad. ¡Y tenían que atrapar a ese tipo! Pero no me creerían, llore aun mas y Naruto me abrazo con cuidado.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, por favor no debes alterarte-me dijo en el oído, con eso extrañamente me alegre, Naruto siempre estaba hay en mis momentos de pesadez, el sabia como era yo, el si me conocía de verdad, por eso le hice caso y cerré mis ojos y me tranquilice, mi respiración ya era normal y Naruto me había dejado de abrazar, el sueño vino a mí y entrelazando la mano con mi mejor amigo me quede plácidamente dormida.

Dentro de mis sueños me encontraba en un jardín y a su alrededor había montones de bosques, la única región en que no había arboles era aquel jardín en donde la hierba ya estaba marchita y las flores acabadas, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que fuera llover, un aura de tristeza y angustia rodeaba aquel extraño paisaje en donde me encontraba, no me sentía segura, estaba realmente asustada, de repente ruidos vinieron de la parte sur de aquel lugar, voltee rápidamente y no vi a nadie, luego escuche un ruido a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, empezaron a sonar sucesivamente no podía evitar mirar cada vez que se producía ese ruido, como cuando pisas una hoja seca, mi mente se nublo, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando vi cuantas personas habían con heridas mortales, ojos llorosos, puñetazos marcados en su pies y mas atrocidades.

Me tape los ojos con mis manos y caí al piso de rodillas, estaba atormentada, todos esos pensamientos me rodaban por la cabeza, de tristeza pura tristeza, matanzas venían a mi mente, estaba confundida, voces rodeaban mi cabeza suplicando que las salvara de aquel infierno, se acercaban paso a paso atormentándome más, horrible era la palabra perfecta para ese momento en el que me encontraba, mas lagrimas salían y no pude evitar gritar fuertemente.

-¡Aléjense de mí!-grite moviendo mis brazos para alejar aquellas sombras y yo aun con los ojos cerrados- ¡no puedo ayudarlos no sé cómo hacerlo! ¡Aléjense!-grite mas fuerte pero aun podía oírlas suplicando, pedían que matara al hombre que les había hecho eso que era siniestro y vengativo, que tenia sed de sangre un total. . . .Psicópata-¡no! ¡No quiero saber nada de ese hombre!-mas lagrimas salían, movía mi cabeza de lado a lado mientras que con mis manos apretaba aquel piso quitando las hierbas marchitas que aun estaba allí.

Desperté de golpe y hay estaba en aquel hospital aun con las paredes blancas, mi cuerpo estaba sudado y pegado a la sabanas que estaban totalmente desarregladas, de repente sentí una presión en mi mano y en ese momento desperté de la inconsciencia totalmente, voltee mi cara lentamente para ver mi mano aun unida con la de Naruto, luego lo mire a él tenía una cara de preocupación infinita y si otra mano sujetaba mi hombro, él me había despertado y se lo agradecía profundamente.

¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?-me pregunto en voz baja-tienes fiebre, ya los doctores te inyectaron un suero, estas deshidratada-quito su mano de mi hombro y la puso en mis cabellos acariciándolos lentamente.

Estoy bien…solo fue…una pesadilla-dije entre cortadamente él frunció el ceño pero no dejo de acariciar mis cabellos rosas-ya pasara, no es nada, gracias Naruto-kun-apreté su mano y le sonreí con sinceridad.

-Shhh, descansa Sakura tu madre me dijo que hoy me puedo quedar aquí porque tiene que hacer unas entregas-mi mama trabajaba como administradora de una tienda de ropa, era toda una fabrica y ella se encargaba de organizar y supervisar las entregas de la mercancía a donde tenían que ser entregadas, yo solo afirme con la cabeza, estaba cansada mis ojos se cerraban solos-duerme Sakura, no me separare de ti, descansa…-me dijo al odio, yo cerré mis ojos y abrase mas su brazo, el siguió sobando mis cabellos y caí esta vez plácidamente en una inconsciente en donde no soñé con nada.

Abrí mis ojos color verde, el sol pegaba a la pare desde una ventana que estaba arriba de mi que antes no había visualizado, me costaba respirar porque Naruto se había quedado dormido en mi estomago, yo sonreí, sí que lo quería pero extrañamente desde aquel 14 de febrero empecé a sentir algo mas por él, por ahora no quería pensar en eso ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero después de todo había logrado dormir con la compañía de mi gran amigo y hay estaba como lo había dicho el día anterior, nuestras manos se habían soltado así que la levante con cuidado porque aun me sentía débil y la pose en los cabellos de él y los acaricie de arriba abajo suavemente, me sentía bien estar ahí con él sin recordarme de nada ni preocuparme por aquellos sueños, se que aun pasaban por mi mentes pero solo eran vagos recuerdos ahora solo importaba pararme de ahí e ir al liceo junto a Naruto y llevar de nuevo una vida normal.

Mientras pensaba esto no me di cuenta de que Naruto ya estaba despierto y había agarrado mi mano con que antes acariciaba sus cabellos, y me miraba con sus ojos profundos, azules contra verdes, no pude evitar sonreír y el también lo hizo.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun…-dije con mas ánimos-gracias dormí mucho mejor contigo a mi lado jeje-dije nerviosamente.

Él se levanto y se sentó mejor en la silla en donde incómodamente había quedado dormido-Mmm me alegro porque yo no dormí para nada bien-me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante yo me reí entre dientes- hoy creo que podrás ir a tu casa-yo me alegre sí que quería volver y escribir en mi diario todos aquellos sueños que había tenido y las cosas extrañas que me habían pasado el día de ayer.

-Muero por volver a mi casa-dije sonriente-¿podrías acompañarme? Tengo algo que darte-le dije, me había acordado que tenía un reloj que hace mucho tiempo había comprado para dárselo a mi padre pero nunca logre dárselo, se lo quería dar a él, me había costado mucho encontrarlo y lo había guardado para dárselo a alguien especial y Naruto era la persona perfecta, el puso cara interrogativa-mm no, no puedo decir nada, ya verás-le respondí antes de que me fuera a preguntar que le iba a dar, él suspiro.

-Bueno ya vengo voy a comprar algo de comer-se paró de la silla-¿Quieres que traiga algo?-yo me encogí de hombros, no tenía mucha hambre pero no me podía negar-tomare eso como un sí-y salió con las manos en la cabeza hacia la cafetería.

Mire hacia mi lado derecho y vi como en mi brazo había una abuje clavada en él y gota por gota pasaba el suero transparente que estaba en una bolsa guindado en una especie de gancho de metal, suspire, todo eso había pasado por un sueño o mejor dicho una horrible pesadilla y aun seguían en mi mente ¿que se podía hacer? Parecía que extrañamente tenía un lazo con aquel asesino en serie, pero había que averiguar su objetivo y ver exactamente quien era porque aun no sabía cómo era su rostro.

En ese momento entro una enfermera asustándome, pidió disculpa con las manos y yo asistí, era baja y tenía una coleta alta que amarraba su pelo ya canoso, había unas tantas arrugas por su cara, pero se veía una armonía y paz que no se encontraba todo los días en este mundo.

Me saco la aguja del brazo con delicadeza y me sonrió-gracias-dije en un susurro pero ella se paro, me miro con dulzura.

-No tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo querida-yo asentí-no deberías preocuparte por eso sueños, solo síguelos ellos te dirán que hacer-rio entre dientes.

-¿Pero como usted sabe de eso?-pregunte sin entender.

-Hay cosas que solo se saben, inexplicables-respondió aun no entendía nada-bueno el doctor dijo que ya podías irte hija, tu madre te dejo ropa en aquel sillón-señalo una silla al lado izquierdo de la cama-póntela ya puedes irte-hizo una pausa-tranquila pronto todo mejorara-estaba confundida, no entendía lo que aquella señora me decía y como sabia de mis sueños.

Iba saliendo por la puerta y logre decir-¡espere! ¿Que eso que se debe explicar?-le pregunte.

-En otra ocasión hablaremos pero ahora acompaña a tu amigo es un buen muchacho-salió caminado de la habitación y enseguida Naruto entro ¿Como sabia aquella mujer que ya mi amigo venia si ni si quiera se asomo?

-Qué extraño…-suspire.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto Naruto mientras me ponía en las piernas un pan con jamón y queso.

Yo lo mire-¿he? No, no nada…-dije agarrando el pan y metiéndome un mordisco a la boca porque no quería hablar de eso, no en estés lugar.

-Mmm está bien-respondió, sentándose a la silla y comiendo su pan.

-Ya el doctor me dio de alta-me voltee y le sonreí.

-¿En serio?-asentí-¡qué bueno!-sonrió y yo también.

-¿Entonces me acompañas a mi casa?-pregunte para sacar tema.

-¡Por supuesto!-me contesto con alegría, le di mis últimos mordisco al pan y el resto lo guarde en una bolsa-¿no vas a comer más?-negué con la cabeza y me pare con cuidado – ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto cuando vio que me paraba

-Pues a vestirme-simplemente conteste y Naruto siguió comiendo de su pan, pero con más rapidez, entre al baño y me vestí con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa manga larga blanca, con un corazón en el medio, por ultimo unos zapatos de goma blancos, me mire en el espejo mi pelo estaba alborotado pase mis manos como peine sobre él y quedo mas arreglado con pequeños rulos en la punta, me lave la cara y me volví a mirar, si así estaba mejor.

Salí del baño y Naruto ya tenía todo arreglado para salir-¿vamos?-el afirmo con la cabeza y salimos juntos de aquel hospital a la casa, pero antes llame a mi madre para saber donde estaba y como me lo supuse aun estaba trabajando sino nunca me hubiese dejado sola en mis condiciones.

**COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui otro capitulo de esta historia improvisada que por lo que parece les agrada, no saben cuando me alegro de saber esto, con respecto a las palabras criollas si tienen alguna duda puedo aclararla pero los capitulos ya estan hechos y me tardaria mas en editarlos...**

**Disculpen la mosletia, espero que les agrade esta capitulo por favor dejenme su opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Un desorden inexplicable.<strong>

Naruto y yo caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, todo estaba desierto, al principio me pareció extraño pero me acostumbre, después de todo estaba con mi mejor amigo, llegamos al edificio en donde vivía, y lastimosamente los ascensores no servían así que juntos tuvimos que subir las escaleras hasta el piso 7 en donde uno de aquellos apartamentos vivía.

Naruto estaba callado y pensativo no sabía lo que le pasaba pero realmente no quería saber nada yo solo estaba metida en mis pensamientos y pesando porque justamente a mi me venían aquellos extraños sueños y perturbaban mi cabeza, de repente Naruto hablo.

-No sé porque justamente a ti tiene q sucederte todo esto-me sorprendió pensaba lo mismo que yo, solo alce mis hombros indiferente, la verdad ya nada importaba, estaba agotada y la circunstancias de la vida no me ayudaban-debemos encontrar una explicación a todo esto Sakura-chan, no es normal. . .

-Se que no es normal… ¿Pero a quien le vamos a decir? ¿A mi mama? ¿Para qué me meta a un psicólogo? Pues no estoy segura si quiero eso-dije en tono de fastidio y Naruto me miro sorprendido raramente yo era así- en serio Naruto esto nada mas tiene que ser entre tú y yo, nadie puede saber, encontraremos la manera de resolverlo-dije como punto final del tema pero él no entiendo.

-¡Pero Sakura! Sabes muy bien que eso no es normal hay que decirle a alguien que sepa de lo que te está pasando, nosotros no podremos resolverlo, entiende-me dijo con tono de suplica.

-¡Tu eres el que no entiende! Por eso mismo que el asunto no es normal es que nadie me va a creer y me van a meter directo a un psiquiatra. No quiero eso y por favor confía en mi yo sé lo que hay que hacer- rápidamente ya habíamos llegado a la casa y yo sin darme cuenta-entremos te explicare mi plan-le dije y él afirmo, eso me bastó para abrir la puerta sin decir ningún comentario.

Entramos a la casa y me sorprendí todo estaba desordenado-pero… ¿Qué paso aquí?-me pregunte a mí misma, los muebles estaban desarreglados, el piso tenia pisadas de barro de una especia de pies grande enseguida me imagine que eran de un hombre, Naruto solo me hizo seña para hacer silencio, fue a la cocina con cuidado y agarro la escoba de barrer y se dirigió hacia los cuarto dándome a entender que me quedara allí en la entrada por si algo pasaba, estaba asustada tenía un mal presentimiento algo iba a pasar y creo que no iba hacer nada bonito.

Naruto me asusto cuando salió del pasillo, pero me alegro saber que no había nadie en la casa ya que no había escuchado ningún ruido pero la cara de mi amigo no era muy linda que digamos, se acerco lo suficiente para ver que tenía un papel en la mano-toma-me dio el papel-es para ti…parece que alguien te está vigilando-me miro con cara de lastima e impotencia, yo solo mire el papel:

_Sabemos que tienes esas visiones, necesitamos tu ayuda para atrapar aquel que perturba tu mente. Él ha matado a nuestro parientes debemos saber quién es él y no descansaremos hasta que nos digas que es lo que vez en tu sueños, te buscaremos…_

-¿Quien pudo a ver dejado eso?- yo estaba sorprendida, asustada, fuera del mundo no podía responder- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien?- me agarro de los hombros y me movió un poco- ¿Quien puede saber lo de tus visiones?-me dijo agitado yo me solté de un tirón y salí de ahí corriendo, baje las escaleras escuchando mi nombre de los labios de Naruto llamándome, mi mente trabajaba rápido, ya no solo debía atrapar a ese hombre por mi sino por otras personas o más bien por otras especies…si una misión, esa gente que sabía lo que yo veía no era normal, a mi mente vino la imagen de aquella enfermara supe que ella o alguien cercano a ella había entrado a mi casa y dejado aquella nota, si ellos lo sabían pero ¿Quien eran ellos?, debía irme de aquí y averiguar dónde estaba ese hombre, cuidar mis espaldas y cumplir mi misión, entregar al asesino a ellos…. ¿Cómo? pues lo averiguaría eso estaba seguro, ya estaba en planta baja espere a Naruto que llego unos segundos después.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro, y ante mi apareció el bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad allí estaba yo sola…asustada alguien se aproximaba y allí lo vi aquel hombre con las manos llenas de sangre, su aura era maligna pero aun no podía ver su cara el si me veía con rabia, amenaza, quería matarme, se acerco a mí y entonces todo desapareció.

Estaba en los brazos de Naturo, me tranquilízate, respire profundo y me incorpore-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué vistes?-me dijo yo sonreí, había descubierto algo.

-Debemos irnos a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de tres días veré al hombre de mis sueños-salí del edificio- ahora puedo ver al sujeto cuando lo quiera-sonreí estaba llena de energías sabia donde encontrarlo, haría un plan y su vida de asesinatos morirá en mis manos porque aquellas almas que había matado estaban de mi lado, lo sabia ellas me darían la fuerza y mente que necesitaría, ya no me sentía igual, mi mente de nuevo trabajaba rápido-¿Naruto-kun faltarías a clase para ayudarme?-voltee hacia el estábamos al frente del edificio.

-¿Estás loca Sakura? Esto no es una especia de misión, esto es real debemos encontrar ayuda y planificar bien las cosas-lo mire con desprecio, esto no podía esperar.

-Aunque no vayas conmigo sabes que iré, conozco un hotel abandona cerca de aquel bosque mis primas y yo jugábamos allí cuando íbamos de día de campo, dormiremos allá, planificaremos todo y atraparemos aquel tipo-dije con determinación él suspiro y me miro con cara de suplica- no cambiare de decisión Naruto…-el asistió.

-Te ayudare ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Primero hay que inventarle una excusa a mi mama…

-Pues con lo que paso en el apartamento podemos decir que nos tenían amenazados y huimos-rio entre dientes.

-Aunque no lo creas es buena idea-sonreí, era lo único que teníamos y en parte era verdad, de repente me sentí mareada Naruto me agarro de la cintura y yo arregoste mi cabeza en su cuello, cerré mis ojos estaba agotada.

-Vamos a mi casa para que descanses un rato, tu casa no está en condiciones-yo asentí, me arre coste en el hombro de Naruto y juntos cruzamos la calle.

Cuando llegamos a su casa su madre no estaba, era lo normal, me senté en el mueble y Naruto se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?

-Pues…Primero hay que preparar la ropa, dormiremos halla para ver el territorio y formar una estrategia, sino me equivoco al tercer día el tipo estará ahí, asesinando a alguien hay que evitarlo, de acuerdo a como sea el lugar veremos cuál será el plan.

-Ok en eso estoy de acuerdo ¿pero crees que nuestras madres creerán lo de que nos persiguen?

-Mmm pues mi madre si-sonreí-después de todo se la pasa en su propio mundo.

-Jajaja bueno la mía también así que pienso que no habrá problema-yo asentí, me sentía feliz estar junto a él mi mejor amigo, pero algo extraño empezaba a brotar de mi corazón y sabia que él también lo sentía, mi vida si era impredecible pero preferí recordar ese momento, sencillo pero hermoso si eso eran los recuerdos que no olvidaban así que no pude evitar decir: "Te quiero", y ahí estaba Naruto sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, su cara me dio risa-yo también Sakura-chan- me dijo y me sorprendí después de todo reaccioné igual a él, se acerco a mí y me abrazo con gusto le correspondí, si qué momento tan maravilloso era aquel, pero claro todo momento maravilloso era interrumpido y hay sonó el celular de Naruto, se separo de mi-es mi mama ¿qué le digo?-me dijo nervioso.

-Dile que no estamos en tu casa estamos en la mía, vimos el desastre y nos vamos a ir, mm dile que nadie puede saber a dónde vamos-el asistió y se fue a la ventana al parecer allí había mejor señal.

Después de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente Naruto volvió- ¿Que paso?-pregunte, él me miro.

-Debemos irnos rápido mi mama viene para acá y casi le da un infarto-sonrió- voy a traer ropa-yo asentí y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto.

Me levante y vi por la ventana, suspire, no sabía lo que me esperaba, no sabía quien era aquel tipo, no sabía quién me perseguía, no sabía de mi mama, no sabía lo que sentía por Naruto, la verdad habían muchas cosas que no sabía pero de algunas estaba segura: Uno…Nunca debía separarme de Naruto por más que fuera, dos…debía capturar a ese tipo y tres…tenía que planear algo, suspire de nuevo, años quejándome de que no me pasaba nada en mi aburrida vida y ahora muero por regresar a los años en donde mi mayor preocupación era sacar buena nota o saber el final de los libros que leía, sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro me altere, pero me calme cuando vi que era Naruto -bueno…vamos-él asistió como siempre y salimos juntos a mi apartamento, porque claro no podía irme sin ropa.

Estábamos listos, ¿cómo íbamos? Pues Naruto termino agarrando el carro de su madre antes de que llegara, el iba manejando con precaución ya que no tenían licencia, yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana, los edificios eran de diferentes tamaños, casas y tiendas pasaban por delante de mí, diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, me distraje por un momento hasta que algo vino a mi mente…

**COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios! Estoy realmente entusiasmada, por favor no dejen de comentar quiero saber su opinion de este capitulo, disfrutenlo!**

**Y gracias de nuevo, por leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Una amiga en peligro.<strong>

Justo cuando pasábamos frente al edificio en donde vivía René una visión vino a mí: era su casa la conocía perfectamente ya que había ido para hacer algunos trabajos del liceo en todos los años que había estudiado con ella, todo se veía normal, veía la sala desde arriba, unos muebles rojos se encontraban en ese lugar junto con una televisión más o menos grandes y una larga alfombra que tapaba todo el piso de color azul claro una perfecta combinación aunque no lo creyeran, su casa estaba decorada a un tema colonial, René estaba sentada en uno de los muebles comiendo unas cotufas mientras veía la tele, su cara reflejaba aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo tristeza, seguro se había sentido sola ya que Naruto y yo habíamos faltado al mismo tiempo y nosotros éramos los únicos que teníamos su confianza, me preocupaba tenerla en una de mis visiones eso significaba que algo malo iba a pasar y la verdad no estaba segura si quería saber lo que le iba a pasar, de repente un golpe fuerte se escucho desde la puerta de la entrada, René se paró de golpe cuando vio que el tipo de mis visiones había entrado a la fuerza a su casa, la cara de mi mejor amiga estaba preocupada y asustada, retrocedió un poco cuando vio que aquel extraño se acercaba a ella, pero yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería ese sujeto podía sentir su aura de maldad y sed de sangre ¿Pero por qué a René? ¿Acaso ese asesino sabia que lo podía ver y se iba a vengar matando a mis seres queridos? No lo permitiría.

Debía hacer algo, pero aun no salía del trance de la visión, veía como aquel sujeto poco a poco se acercaba a mi amiga, ella se aplasto contra la pared, ya no tenía donde huir era demasiado tarde para eso cada vez ese asesino o extraño para ella se acercaba a esta y justo cuando un cuchillo se asoma de la mano del extraño y mi amiga gritaba de sorpresa regrese a mi estado normal-¡PARATE!-le dije a Naruto, este freno de golpe y estoy segura que si no hubiese tenido el cinturón hubiera salido volando por él para brisas- llama a la policía. René está en peligro- dije con tono de alarma y me baje del carro escuche un "espera!" de Naruto pero no estaba dispuesta a parar no quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar.

René vivía en el piso 4 así que ni voltee a ver los ascensores y rápidamente subí por las escaleras sin mirar hacia los lados, mi corazón estaba a mil por horas, la adrenalina la podía sentir pasando por mi cuerpo incitándome a ir más rápido, en unos segundo llegue al piso de mi amiga, pare de golpe y mire a mi alrededor a ver si había alguien pero nada, sentí alivio había llegado a tiempo….al menos que él ya hubiera entrado, me dirigí al apartamento de René y toque el timbre desesperada, la cerradura estaba bien, había llegado a tiempo-¿Quién es?-escuche la voz de René- ¡Ábreme la puerta rápido, debemos salir de aquí! Soy yo Sakura-enseguida René abrió la puerta y con cara interrogativa me miro estaba a punto de jalarle para salir de ahí pero escuche el ruido del ascensor llegar y voltee, tan solo ver esos zapatos negros pude reconocerlo empuje a mi amiga que se quejo y cerré la puerta, podía escuchar los paso de aquel tipo acercarse hacia acá.

¿Estás loca Sakura? ¿Qué haces?- estábamos tiradas en el piso gracias a la fuerza de mi jalón, me pare.

No hay tiempo debemos salir de aquí. Ese sujeto quiere matarte- dije mirando a todos lados.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Además como sabes eso?-me pregunto y se paro mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.

Enfadada la mire y me pare frente a ella-¿podrías creer por favor? No hay tiempo para explicar así que ¡vámonos!- recordé que el edificio de mi amiga tenia escaleras cerca de la ventana para llegar a la azotea del edificio y por estas podíamos bajar hasta encontrarnos con Naruto.

Está bien te creo-en ese momento un ruido me llego a mis oídos, debíamos salir rápido- ¡Corre!-le dije a René ella con expresión de asustada me siguió hasta la cocina en donde estaba las escaleras, de un brinco llegue a ellas pero René no podía ya que no me acordaba de su pánico a las alturas aunque en realidad no era mucho la altura, pude escuchar los pasos venir y vi a René voltear con cara de trauma y gritar, me imagine que vio al hombre de mis pesadillas, ya no había tiempo para miedos ni para mirar atrás así que agarre la mano de René jalándola haciéndola caer de espaldas a las escaleras- ¡Levántate!- se levanto un poco atontada y bajamos tan rápido como podíamos y había aceptado, Naruto estaba ya con el carro encendido listo para irnos, en unos minutos llegamos a la carretera y nos montamos en el auto, mire a Naruto asustada-¡Arranca!- estaba paralizado pero con mi grito piso el acelerador pero antes de cruzar en la esquina que se aproximaba pude escuchar el grito de rabia de aquel hombre y un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo.

Todos estábamos en silencio no encontrábamos palabras que decir para todo lo que había ocurrido, yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Naruto que manejaba velozmente hacia la carretera que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, no sabía que ocurriría después ni que nos esperaba, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de todo lo impredecible que podría llegar hacer la vida, no sabía cuando iba a estar feliz o en qué momento estaré triste, pienso, mejor dicho! Ahora me doy cuenta que lo más seguro que tenemos en la vida es que algún día se acabara pero ni si quiera sabemos lo que nos espera después de ello. Mientras pensaba todo esto percibí que René estaba un poco agitada y para mi pesar debía o tenía la necesidad de saber que le pasaba, así que sin más remedio me voltee hacia ella-¿Que pasa René? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunte ya que no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir, ella me miro.

Debemos regresar-me dijo-mi madre llegara a la casa en cualquier momento y ese asesino puede estar ahí-me dijo cada vez mas angustiada.

¿No tienes su número?- le pregunte- si volvemos halla también estaremos en peligro-agregue a mi pregunta, no podíamos volver sabia que eso era arriesgado además por primera vez sentía miedo a algo que de verdad sabía que era peligroso.

¡No traje mi teléfono! ¡Y tampoco me se el numero de mi madre!-Dijo-debemos volver- por primera vez me arrepentí de no pedirle el numero de las madre de mis amigos, sabía que para la próxima esto no sucedería.

Fruncí el ceño eso había sonado mas como una orden que una petición- no volveremos-dije decidida- es demasiado arriesgado-voltee enojada. Odiaba que me hablaran así.

Por supuesto... ¿Cómo no es tu mama no importa verdad?-me dijo sarcásticamente haciéndome que me enojara mas- ¡eres una egoísta!-había dado en el clavo, me dolió, sabía que no era así pero escucharlo de los labios de mi mejor amiga era realmente doloroso, me voltee no estaba dispuesta a aguantar aquello.

¿Egoísta? ¡No sabes lo que dices René! ¡Salve tu vida! ¿Y dices que soy egoísta?- la mire amenazadoramente, yo no soy así pero debo decir que aquellos momentos de mi vida no eran los más felices que digamos, así que no me extraño ver la cara de sorprendida de René, pero enseguida frunció el seño parecía que ella también estaba realmente enfadada- mi madre también está en la misma ciudad. ¡Y también está en peligro! Pero sabes no quiero regresar porque…

¡Basta chicas!- intervino Naruto evitando que pudiera terminar con mi frase, además que freno de golpe haciendo que me fuera hacia adelante un poco-pelear en estos momentos no nos ayudara en nada-dijo un poco más fuerte.

¿Naruto es que no entiendes que mi madre está en problema?- le contesto René.

Tu también estas siendo egoísta René-contesto Roger- ¡no sabes nada! Así que piensa antes de decir las cosas.

¡Claro defiende a Sakura!-dijo mi mejor amiga-¡ya todos sabemos que te gusta pero igual sabes que tengo razón!- me sorprendió aquel comentario pero no lo creí y suspire resignada creo que ya era hora de ponerle fin a esa pelea inútil.

¡Ya cálmense!-dije atrayendo la mirada de los otros dos-esta pelea no llegara a ningún lado y además no nos ayudara así que mejor hacemos algo-hice una pausa para pensar mejor y continúe-René pasaremos por tu casa y veremos si todo está bien si es así nos iremos a un hotel y haremos otro plan porque estoy segura que ese asesino va a cambiar de planes- René me miro raro- después te lo explicare ¿Pero están de acuerdo?- los dos asistieron y Naruto le dio media vuelta al auto para dirigirnos a nuestro próximo y nuevo objetivo.

Después de todos mis pensamientos eran ciertos, nada era predecible, nada era lo mismo, el cambio se veía en todas partes. Una vez creí que el mundo era pequeño pero ahora me doy cuenta que es demasiado grande para mí, pero estaba segura que no estaba dispuesta a rendirme ante él y que todos saldríamos de esto y yo me iba a encargar de ello…

**COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, de verdad, no saben como eso me ha subido la autoestima y ahora mas que paso por problemas personales, pero no dejare que eso me quite el privilegio de mostrarle mis historia, espero que disfruten de este capitulo... de nuevo... POR FAVOR COMENTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Una traición y un nuevo sentimiento,<strong>

El resto del camino todos estuvimos callados ya que no había nada que decir, me encontraba mirando por la ventana los árboles que pasaban entre nosotros, suspire, estaba resignada ya no sabía que podía pasar después de aquí, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no era exactamente por aquel tipo era por Naruto, no sabía que pasaría con el pero sentía miedo de perderlo, no sabía que sentimiento era este pero no me agradaba preocuparme mucho por una persona porque después es inevitable sufrir.

Paso una media hora y ya estábamos en la casa de mi amiga René, nos bajamos sin decir nada y miramos hacia todos lados, Naruto se quedo vigilando la entrada del edificio mientras que yo acompañe a René a su apartamento, cuando llegamos todo estaba en silencio la puerta aun seguía abierta, dude en abrirla pero aun así tome la delantera porque si ese asesino estaba ahí de una vez por todas quería verle la cara, pero no fue así la casa estaba totalmente vacía y era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, yo sabía que ambas queríamos que eso fuera verdad pero ese tipo aun estaba por ahí suelto.

-Ves...Tu madre no ha llegado. No hay de qué preocuparnos así que es mejor que nos vallamos-dije mirando a René con rabia aun no creía todo lo que me había dicho, ella no se atrevió a decir nada sabía que ella estaba equivocada así que solo me siguió y esta antes de salir cerró la puerta ya que la cerradura estaba intacta como si nadie hubiera irrumpido en ese apartamento.

Cuando llegamos abajo ya Naruto estaba preparado para irnos, así que apenas nos montamos encendió el carro y fuimos a un hotel llamado "La rosa" que quedaba cerca de la casa de René, llegamos y mi amiga y yo nos alquilamos una habitación con dos camas individuales, mientras que Naruto estaba en otra habitación.

Todos estábamos en la cafetería, yo a decir verdad no tenía hambre pero me sentía mareada, después de todo no había tenido ganas de comer en todo el día, no hablamos no había necesidad lo único que había que esperar es que a mí me llegara una de esas extrañas visiones que desde la infancia me perturbaban la mente sin encontrarle respuestas a su causa ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Qué relación tengo con ese señor? Esas preguntas siempre rodeaban mi mente y ninguna tenia respuestas y ansiaba con toda mi alma poder saber esas respuesta y quitarme el pesar que hacia dolorosamente presión en los hombros, el tiempo pasaba y el silencio seguía presente, René comía un pan con jamón y queso, Naruto una hamburguesa ya que entre más nervioso estaba más hambre le daba, yo….bueno solo un batido de fresa no me provocaba mas nada, estaba triste esa era la verdad, no quería que mi vida fuera así, no quería que mis amigos y seres queridos estuvieran en peligro por mi culpa…pero lastimosamente nadie dijo que la vida iba a hacer fácil…

Me pare sin dar explicación y me dirigí a la habitación, luego fui al baño y me lave la cara necesitaba pensar ¿en qué? Pues simplemente no lo sabía, ya el mundo que estaba a mí alrededor era insignificante ¿cómo estaría mi madre? Me imagino que preocupada o quizás a un en su trabajo sin enterarse de nada ¿y la madre de Naruto? Buscándolo de seguro, pero es tan poco lógico que estemos cerca que nunca nos buscarían aquí.

Salí del baño, me cambie la camisa a una rosa manga larga, agarre mi celular juntos con mis audífonos y me digerí a la parte más abierta del hotel, un jardín con rosa y caminos, era precioso, pero antes decidí pasar por la cafetería, pero cuando iba por el pasillo una sensación en el estomago de opresión y de dolor me invadió, mis ojos no quería creer lo que miraban, René y Naruto en todo el medio del pasillo se estaban besando apasionadamente ¿que era todo aquello? ¿Una broma? No, no lo era, era real, totalmente real y aun así no sabía cómo tomarlo, de repente lágrimas de mis ojos salían sin que yo las hubiese querido ¿Pero por qué pasaba esto? ¿Acaso yo sentía algo por él? ¿Mi amigo? No podía ser, pero yo…me había enamorado de Naruto, cuando estas palabras pasaron por mi mente salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería saber nada, solo quería estar sola morir si era posible, mas lagrimas salían, mi cuerpo corría y corría no sabía a dónde me dirigía, solo me sentía absolutamente sola, nada podría entender en ese momento, mas lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, me oprimía el corazón, destruyendo mi alma, haciendo que mi cuerpo cada vez se sintiera más débil, llegue al jardín involuntariamente, me senté en una banca y puse mis manos tapando mi cara, sollozaba sin parar, era demasiado para mí, la primera vez que sentía amor y me lo arrancaban y justo por mi mejor amiga ¿Pero que iban a saber ellos? Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos tardes, pero aun así los odiaba, nunca dijeron nada, nunca me contaron nada, en especial Naruto, me había equivocado al pensar que sabía todo de su vida, ya no creía en la amistad, el amor ya me había roto el corazón en pedazos a la primera vez ¿Entonces que me esperaba? Y lo peor tenía a un asesino en mi cabeza, persiguiéndome, perturbándome, odiándome, odiaba la vida, lo odiaba todo, yo quería morir en ese momento…

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado desde ese encuentro tan doloroso, pero ya la noche estaba puesta y la luna brillaba con más fuerza que las otras veces que yo recordaba, hacia frió pero no importaba eso me distraías del dolor que aun sentían invadiendo cada vez mas mi pecho, mis ojos opacos y rojos ya no tenían lagrimas, escuchaba música a todo volumen para evitar pensar, mi respiración era agitada, solo veía la luna, acostada en aquel banco, mi mente estaba en blanco, adormilada, sin saber nada, después de unos minutos cerré los ojos, pero no estaba durmiendo, en realidad una inconsciencia absoluta me invadió, no dormiría bien hasta el día que ese recuerdo, de que ese beso se borrara de mi memoria, y eso no iba hacer nada fácil.

Todo nublado, luego una construcción abandonada como la que yo recordaba los días de mi infancia, aquel hombre, gritos, sangre, dolor, lagrimas, luego oscuridad de nuevo, de repente una cara, la de mi madre llorando y luego yo tirada en el piso con sangre en las manos, llorando, luego ese hombre de cara borrosa que no podía ver, riendo, burlándose, impotencia, me levanto, oscuridad de nuevo.

Me levante de aquel banco sobresaltada, aquello que había visto no me gustaba ni un poco, la cabeza me daba vueltas y la verdad que aquel sol intenso no me ayudaba para nada, pegaba directo a mis ojos cegándome, me los restregué y me termine de sentar en el banco, mi cuerpo estaba frió y totalmente demacrado, mi celular había quedado sin batería y mis oídos dolían por la intensidad de la música que habían aguantada por la mayor parte de la noche, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el sol me cegara de nuevo, escuchaba paso por todos lados pero no me interesaba, no quería saber nada, pensaba en la vicio, no había sido totalmente clara la visión aun no la entendía, solo sabía que ese tipo me iba herir e iba hacer en aquel lugar que esperaba, pero recordé todo lo que había sucedido y nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos sentí aquel dolor que dañaba mi corazón y volvía a aparecer, seguí sentada ahí, sin pensar en nada, solo llorar como una estúpida, si era una estúpida por ocultar mis sentimientos, lo admitía, suspire, ya no sabía qué hacer pero no quería moverme de ahí así que cerré mis ojos obligándome a caer de nuevo en una inconsciencia, este día iba hacer doloroso.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y estaba totalmente entumecida, mis huesos dolían ya que me había quedado dormida sentada, sentí unos paso dirigirse a mí, pero claro no me importo ni me tome la molestia de mirar quien se aproximaba a mí.

¿Sakura-chan?-ahí estaba la voz de Naruto, una punzada en el corazón pude sentir cuando pude oír mi nombre de sus labios- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado por todos lados-en ese momento levante la cara con una expresión de ironía, claro buscándome mientras estaba con René-¿Que te paso?-se acerco a mi preocupado como si nada hubiera cambiado, no podía hablar mi voz iba a estar demasiado débil de tanto llorar, me aleje de él y se extraño, ya volvía a sentir ese dolor insoportable, pero ahora con más intensidad, se me auguraron los ojos de verdad que lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, por hacer todas estas cosas horribles en mí, me aleje mas hasta que quedo en la otra esquina del banco, extrañado me pregunto-¿Estás llorando?- ni voltee a verle, sabía que si le daba la cara iba a llorar mas y eso no era de mi gusto-¿Qué Sakura!- se acerco a mi rápidamente poniendo su mano en mi hombro, yo lo vi con odio y quite su mano de mi hombro.

Como si a ti te importara…-le respondí en un susurro, ni me tome la molestia de ver su expresión ya que de inmediato salí corriendo sin que nadie me parara, mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

En este momento me encuentro en la cafetería a dos cuadras después del hotel, cuando iba corriendo por aquellos pasillos pude notar que René estaba en la recepción preguntando por algo, así que si que lo notara me dirigí a la habitación, tome mis cosas y salí de ahí con la esperanza de que nadie me viera, la verdad que cuando estuve afuera no sabía dónde ir, no conocía muy bien esa parte de la ciudad, eso era extraño ya que siempre había vivido en ese lugar que en varias ocasiones me parecía aburrido. Al principio solo camine hacia mi izquierda sin un rumbo en especial pero luego recordé que cerca de ahí había un ciber-café en donde quizás podría comer algo o tomar algo ya que aunque estuviera mal y no tuviera muchas ganas de comer, mi cuerpo me pedía constantemente comer algo y yo ya empezaba a sentirme débil.

Eso fue lo que paso, cuando llegue a la cafetería tome un batido de fresa y una tostada, me comí solo la mitad porque sentí que si seguía iba a vomitar así que no quería un espectáculo, me termine de tomar el batido de fresa con calma, había que admitir que me sentía mejor pero aun así la tristeza seguía en mi cuerpo consumiéndome lentamente.

Todo ese tiempo que estuve ahí me la pase pensando en todo lo que había pasado, yo ya no quería involucrarlos a ellos, se merecían estar en paz aunque yo no quisiera, después de todo nunca admití mis sentimientos hacia Naruto hasta ahora, no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era alejarme de ellos dejarlos en paz y dejar de ser un estorbo con mi problema, si yo misma me encargaría de ese sujeto, no importaba quien me ayudara solo yo sabría que hacer así que no había necesidad de involucrar a mis amigos o eso creía yo que eran mis supuestos amigos, suspire y pedí la cuenta, iría a mi casa y hablaría con mi madre para conseguir su carro después de todo ella me había enseñado a manejar, yo misma llegaría a las ruinas y le daría su merecido a ese asesino que ya me estaba hartando.

Pedí un café iba a necesitar mucha energía para todo eso, después de todo había quedado totalmente sola…

**COMENTEN**

**COMENTEN**

**COMENTEN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Una vieja amiga. Una nueva visión.**

Termine de tomarme el café, pedí la cuenta y me quede un rato mas pensando que era lo que debía hacer exactamente después de aquí, ya no me sentía tan triste solo sin confianza. Fría y calculadora, era como si una nueva yo hubiera nacido dentro de mi llevándose a la otra pero claro no por completo o eso creía yo, mire hacia los lados y vi como la gente comía con alegría, eran ignorantes no sabían los que le rodeaban eran felices en su propio mundo, en ese momento yo quería ser uno de ellos, no saber nada que me perturbara la mente, no tener este sufrimiento que estaba dentro de mi y aunque fuera menos fuerte ahora aun seguía presente, me sentí tonta no debía ya sentir mal por eso, era algo del pasado, ya debía olvidarlo, pedirle a mi mama que nos mudáramos o algo así, pero simplemente no era fácil para mi así que primero me desacedaría de ese entupido asesino sin cara y ya luego vería que haría con lo otro.

Estuve sentada una media hora en el mismo lugar, incluso me preguntaron que si quería algo mas pero dije que no ya no tenia tanto dinero y debía dejarlo para cosas mas importantes, ya había tomado una decisión, esperaría a que fuera de noche, me llevaría el carro de mi madre e iría a las ruinas, supuse que ahí me vendría otra visión mas clara para saber lo que me esperaba, así que no me preocupaba tanto por eso.

El problema iba hacer quitarle el carro a mi madre, porque era de lógica que tenia que subir al apartamento y agarrar las llaves, claro sin que me descubrieran y eso no era nada fácil ya que mi madre oía hasta menor ruido en la noche, seria mas fácil si dejara la llave con el vigilante como hacían las mayorías de las personas que vivían en mi edificio para no tener que retrasarse mas a la hora de ir al trabajo, así solo le diría al vigilante que soy la hija de la señora y que era una emergencia y mi madre ni se enteraría, pero claro… Mi madre jamás dejaría su llave porque amaba a esa carro, a veces pensaba que hasta mas que a mi y no creo que tuviera las agallas suficientes para confiar en un simple vigilante de edificio, en parte tenia razón pero aun así seria mas fácil si las dejara allí, en fin me pare de la mesa y me dirigí hacia fuera iría a casa de una vieja amiga que vivía cerca a pasar el rato y ya en la noche pensaría como encontrar la llave del carro.

Caminaba por la calle sin fijarme quien me miraba o quien me seguía, supuse que mi

aspecto no era muy decente porque la gente me miraba raro, bueno era normal después

de todo había dormido en un banco con un frió insoportable y no me había cambiado de

ropa, además de decir que no dormí solo cerré mis ojos.

Seguía caminado, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Elizabeth, la conocí una vez en el parque cuando salía a pasear con mis primas, ella también estaba con su primo pequeño podría decir que mi prima y su primo tenia prácticamente la misma edad, cuando jugaron juntos nos conocimos y la verdad me callo muy bien, después de eso nos empezamos a ver e ir al cine y nos volvimos buenas amigas, pero algo había pasado, nos dejamos de hablar un tiempo, ni idea de porque, pero después me entere que su madre había muerto y por eso no había tenido animo de hablar con nadie, pero claro solo me hablo porque me la encontré caminando por las calles cerca de mi edificio, me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo, le di mi pesar y no paso mucho tiempo cuando se puso a llorar en mis hombros, yo la apoye y la comprendí después de todo yo también había perdido un ser querido y sabia como se sentía, después de eso fuimos a mi casa nos volvimos a dar nuestros números telefónicos y a ponernos al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que no nos habíamos hablado.

Al final vive sola con el permiso de su padre que no podía vivir con ella porque ya tenia una familia y no quería que su hija sufriera cambios, pero era de lógica que era simplemente porque no la quería cerca suyo así que Elizabeth no estaba exactamente bien, pero después de eso nunca me atreví a llamarla o algo así, porque sentía que ella solo quería estar sola y era lo mejor que podía hacer, dejarla en paz y sola como ella quería, pero en estos momentos no tenia a donde ir porque al fin y al cabo mis dos mejores amigos ya no lo eran y yo no era la señoría social que digamos así que solo cruce los dedos para que mi vieja amiga estuviera ahí y me recibiera con amabilidad sino no se que haría hasta la noche. . .

Llegue después de unos 5 minutos de estar recordando los viejos momentos, el edificio era marrón estaba un poco opacado por la lluvia de todo estos días, aunque extrañamente hoy había un sol insoportable yo prefería mil veces el frió que el calor, prácticamente me la pasaba a las sombras como un típico vampiro estos días, pero no me quedaba de otra que soportarlo, me dirigí a la entrada, una puerta de cristal con manijas negras, la verdad no combinaba para nada con la fachada del edificio pero eso a mí no me importaba, no recordaba exactamente en que piso vivía , no se si era el 8 o el 10 en fin! Me dirigí al vigilante que estaba adentro de una casilla aunque prácticamente estaba dormido y cuando me vio se sobresalto.

Disculpe… ¿Me podría decir donde vive Elizabeth Jakson?- me extraño oír mi voz, no había hablado por un buen tiempo así que me sonó extraña.

Espere un momento señorita- me respondió aquel señor y vio en una libreta en donde me imagine que estaba el registro de las personas que Vivian en cada apartamento- vive en el piso octavo "B" ¿Desea que le avise que esta aquí?- me pregunto después de darle un vistazo a la libreta.

Si dígale que Sakura Haruno la quiere ver que es una emergencia- le dije, suplique que me recordara porque con tantos problemas no creí que lo hiciera, el vigilante asintió, yo camine hacia un lado y mire un poco más el edificio, he de admitir que no están feo pero aun así algo no combinaba, me había distraído pero escuche al vigilante llamándome así que fui hacia el.

La señorita Elizabeth ya va bajando-me dijo

Muchas gracias señor- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y pude escuchar un "de nada" de parte de aquel vigilante, entre al edificio extraño y en una esquina de ese piso pude verla con una radiante sonrisa.

¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?-me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
>Es una larga historia…Elizabeth…-le dije devolviéndole el abrazo un poco desanimada.<p>

Mmm te noto un poco opaca…-dijo parece que lo había notado aunque yo no quería darle muchos detalles.

Bueno es que no dormí muy bien anoche entonces salí por ahí, pero como no conseguí a nadie con quien estar decidí venir a visitar a una vieja amiga- le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía.

OH! Ya veo, pues bien bienvenida que eres jejeje-me contesto marcando el botón de el ascensor- mi casa esta un poco desordenada espero que no te moleste-dijo un poco avergonzada, yo sonreí eso era perfecto.

No importa si quieres te ayudo- le propuse ella se sorprendió.

¿No crees que sea muy pasado?

Para nada, ven vamos-la jale del brazo ya que había llegado el ascensor y entramos.

Mínimo duramos hasta la noche, en serio no quiero molestarte-me respondió marcando el numero de su apartamento haciendo que el ascensor comenzara a subir.

Para nada…mas bien me haces un gran favor- Era cierto ¿Que mejor manera de olvidarme de lo ocurrido que pasar la tarde con una amiga haciendo cosas como la limpieza? Si lo se suena como despechada pero no me quedaba de otra ya que era la perfecta excusa para quedarme la tarde con ella hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para ir a mi casa.

Que extraña eres…-llegamos al piso y entramos a su apartamento.

Lo se…-le respondí después de un rato, después de todo era verdad.

El apartamento era todo blanco excepto por el mueble a la esquina de la sala que era de color marrón claro y la mesa del comedor que tenia una base negra y la parte de arriba de vidrio y la sillas también negras, el resto no era nada relevante, algunas fotos y mesas pequeñas nada que llamara la atención.

¿Y que se supone que esta desordenado?- pregunte con tono irónico.

Mi cuarto por supuesto- me respondió y me guió hasta el pasillo-ven- me volvió a decir ya que me había quedado al principio del pasillo como forma de pedir permiso, la seguí y a la segundo puerta a la derecha entramos, si eso no era desorden yo estaría loca, todo estaba revuelto pareciera que hubiera entrado un mini tornado en esa habitación rosada, aunque apenas pude distinguir el color porque la mayoría de las paredes estaban tapadas con papeles de exámenes de estudio y apuntes con letras borrosas.

¿Bueno empezamos?- me pregunto y me tarde un poco en responder porque todo ese desorden me había mareado.

Si…-enseguida Elizabeth salió del cuarto y regreso después de unos minutos con los brazos repletos de detergentes, escoba, trapos, entre otra cosas.

Pasamos toda la tarde limpiando ese cuarto, yo barría, ella botaba, pasaba coleto, arreglaba, tantas cosas que ya no quiero pensar me causarían cansancio en la mente y ya era suficiente con que las dos hubiéramos terminado acostada en su cama, ahora tendidas, por fin sentí sueño de verdad, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me invadiera, después de todo el plan había funcionado había conseguido la paz por un rato…

Me desperté en las ruinas, como imaginaba que iba a suceder, mire hacia todos lados y camine hacia ellas sin duda, ya adentro pude ver que todo estaba borroso, ya que no recordaba muy bien ese lugar, mire hacia un rincón y pude ver a aquel hombre con su cara hacia mi desafiándome….pero aun no podía reconocerlo, no sentía miedo, solo rencor y vació en mi corazón, no había motivo para estar aquí, pensé, así que me acerque hasta el punto de estar a solo 30 cm. de él, sentí su respiración y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, de aborrecimiento, de decepción, no sabia porque pero se me hacia conocido, saco un cuchillo y estuvo a punto de clavármelo, pero lo esquive, no se como, agarre un tubo de metal que se encontraba el la esquina y lo golpee en la cabeza, quedo inconciente o eso pesaba, cuando iba agarrar su cuchillo que se encontraba en su mano aparentemente inmóvil se despertó de un salto y al mismo tiempo yo desperté de nuevo con mi respiración agitada, pero todo estaba bien, Elizabeth aun dormía al lado mío y aun podía ver su cuarto, me tranquilice.

No pude conciliar el sueño de nuevo así que me asome de nuevo por la ventana, contemple las estrellas y me sorprendió, mire mi reloj que marcaban las 11 PM, se me hacia tarde, al amanecer vería aquella persona así que sin dudarlo fui a buscar el carro de mi madre porque sabia perfectamente que eso no seria fácil y que no dormiría esta noche…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Amor correspondido.**

No me preocupe por levantar a Elizabeth solo escribí en una hoja de papel en donde decía que tenía asuntos que hacer y lo deje encima de su cama junto a su cuerpo que aun seguía dormido, me dirigí la sala y pude ver que en una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta se encontraban las llaves, sin pesarlo me dirigí hacia ellas y trate de abrir la puerta, lo logre así que volví a dejar las llaves en su lugar y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertar a mi vieja amiga, baje por las escaleras pensativa, debía planear algo si mi mama no dejaba la llaves con el típico vigilante que siempre se encontraban en la casilla de al frente de el estacionamiento.

Termine de bajar y salí del edificio en silencio aun no sabía que pasaría después de que me encontrara en aquellas ruinas, tan solo pensarlo entro un escalofrió a través de mi cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, respire profundo y pude sentir el olor de aquella noche de primavera, mire al cielo y pude distinguir algunas estrellas que brillaban en la ciudad, suspire, nunca pensé que se necesitara tanto valor en estos momentos, seguí caminando por las calles oscuras y solitarias, me dio un poco de miedo encontrarme con uno de esos delincuentes y violadores, pero creo que el asesino de mis visiones eran peores que ello o igual, seguía caminando lentamente y respirando compasadamente mirando hacia los lados, cuando llegue a la esquina voltee hacia la derecha, me dirigía a la parada de taxis que quedaba a dos cuadras, rogando porque hubiera alguno en aquella parada, seguí caminando y pase las dos cuadras más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Pero para mi desgracia no había ningún taxi, no me agrado, mi casa no queda muy cerca para ir caminando, queda a 3 callas mas allá eso quería decir 30 cuadras mas allá de peligro y nerviosismo, pero no me pare, me devolví y volví a la avenida principal y empecé a caminar rápidamente, ya empezaba hacer un poco de frió así que me cruce de brazos para darme un poco de calor a mi misma porque a pesar que la blusa era manga larga aun podía sentir el viento entrando por aquellas mangas congelando mis brazos, mi cabello se movía con la brisa en aquella noche oscura, no se escuchaba ningún ruido así que mire mi reloj, eran las 11:45 PM faltaba poco para la media noche y la verdad no me agradaba mucho….

De repente sentí unos pasos tras de mí, aumente el paso y después voltee, no vi a nadie ni escuche otro ruido, así que seguí con paso apresurado mi camino, de un momento a otro sentí de nuevo esos pasos pero esta vez no dude en voltear de un momento a otro, y ahí lo vi, con sus manos en el bolsillo y expresión de dolor-Naruto…-¿Como me había encontrado? Pues no tengo la menor idea, me había asustado de verdad así que lo mire con desprecio porque el dolor que me envagraba se había convertido en agujero cris que me consumía-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte aparentando indiferencia, pero en realidad sentía un nudo en la garganta que pensé que en cualquier momento mi voz sonaría ronca, pero para mí bienestar no sucedió.

Sakura…por favor dime que te sucede…-pregunto con tono serio, esto desgarro mi alma, se veía que se preocupaba por mi pero no, no podía olvidarme, no después de todo lo que había sufrido y el engaño, era lo peor…

Lo mire mal y di media vuelta para seguir caminando sin dirigirle la palabra, pronto alcanzo mis pasos y camino a mi lado, no lo mire espere a que digiera algo pero no lo hizo, me estaba hartando no sabía cómo podría hacer tan hipócrita, que desgracia era para mi vida, me pare en seco y me le enfrente el dolor había desaparecido por el poco orgullo que tenía en mi vida- no deberías estar aquí, déjame en paz….ya esta amistad no vale la pena, no con engaños-no pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos de nuevo cuando vi su cara entristecerse, me rasque los ojos disimuladamente para evitar que lagrimas cayeran, frunció el ceño y yo seguí caminando, de nuevo me siguió a mi lado.

Sakura no entiendo…si no me dices jamás arreglaremos este problema….si es que existe-¿Así que me cuestionaba? Esa era la gota que rebaso el vaso, me voltee de nuevo.

Por favor Naruto ¡ya cállate!- lo fulmine con la mirada- no deberías estar con René, creo que pierdes tu tiempo no conseguirás nada- dije con sequedad para seguir caminando, mire mi reloj de reojo y vi que ya era la media noche.

¿De qué hablas? Yo…deje a René en el hotel cuando vi que te habías ido, además estoy enojado con ella-dijo con tono calmado, como si aquello no le interesara.

¿Molesto con ella? Mm. ¿Extraño no? Después de todo es tu novia- unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me voltee y lo mire, su cara era de confusión- no lo niegues, pensé que me contabas todo- el dolor empezaba a sumergir de nuevo, matándome lentamente- ¡eres un idiota!- me acerque y le abofetee la cara, el no se quejo solo pude ver su expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos y un poco de tristeza pero no sabía el motivo, salí corriendo sin mirar atrás lo más rápido que podía, quería huir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, estaba harta de todo, de mis visiones, de René, de Naruto y de todo lo que me rodeaba! ¡Absolutamente todo!, sollozaba y mi vista se hacía nublosa debido a las lagrimas, pero no pare para mirar en qué dirección tenía que tomar, solo corría y corría, pero no sentía nadie atrás mío así que no me preocupe pero no estaba dispuesta a parar así que aumente el paso, quería llegar rápido, quería que ese asesino me matara no importa sería lo más feliz que pudieran hacer en este momento, de un momento a otro, sentí algo que golpeaba mi pie obligándome a caer hacia al frente, puse mis manos pero se cortaron y sentí el dolor, mis rodillas también se hirieron y me tire el piso, me dolía la rodilla izquierda y cuando mire mi ropa ya estaba llena de sangre ya que me había golpeado fuertemente contra un escalo en la parte en donde terminaba la acera para indicar la entrada a un estacionamiento, me subí el pantalón para verificar y allí pude ver una gran herida, pero creí que no era lo suficiente profunda solo que dolía y ahora me costaría caminar y llegaría mas tarde o quizás correría mas peligros.

Ah! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?-unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no aguantaba más, era demasiada presión, todo los problemas que ya tenía ¡y me salía el destino con esto! Que desgracia era mi vida ya para esas alturas no me quedaban mas energías para poder solucionar las cosas con lógica, la rodilla me seguía sangrando y el dolor empezaba hacer insoportable, me senté de la mejor manera en aquella será e intente pensar, pero no podía el dolor no me dejaba, lo peor de todo es que tenía miedo que fuera profunda y tuviera que regresar a casa para arreglar este problema, pero la parte bueno es que me había dado cuenta que yo podía cambiar mis visiones y que en realidad no era en todo sentido ciertas después de todo había logrado salvar a René aunque no hubiera valido la pena.

Sentí unos paso venir hacia a mí, pero no voltee estaba demasiado concentrada en el dolor de mi rodilla que no voltee y si era mi hora de morir ya no había nada que me importara así que solo espere a que llegara mi muerte. Pero fue todo lo contrario, los paso pararon y me obligaron a voltear, hay estaba de nuevo Naruto con semblante de sorpresa y preocupado, había quedado totalmente paralizado por la impresión, yo lo mire con indiferencia pero aun así pude notar que el dolor de la rodilla no se comparaba con la de mi corazón- dije que te fueras-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-¡vete con René! ¡A mí me dejas en paz!-ya no podía parar de llorar, me levante como pude, ya no me importaba el dolor y camine lo más rápido que podía para alejarme de él, pero me tambalee después de uno segundos, iba a caer pero Naruto me agarro por la cintura y me apego a él, empecé a hiperventilar y lagrimas salían sin parar-s…suéltame…. Por…por favor…-dije en un hilo de voz suplicante, no podía más el aire se me iba, el corazón se me partía en pedazos, era la persona más estúpida en ese momento o al menos así me sentía yo.

¡Sakura, por favor relájate! ¡Mírate! No puedo dejarte así…-su expresión era de pura tristeza- ¿Por qué dices que me valla con René? ¡Si yo te estoy apoyando a ti!-me abrazo fuerte y se sentó a la orilla de la acera poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas y empezó acariciarme el cabello- por favor no me tortures… no podía estar lejos de ti…-termino de decir con una voz que ocultaba millones de secretos.

Yo… no…puedo… ¡estar cerca de ti!-dije con toda la fuerza que tenia pero aun así me salió entrecortada la voz-¡te vi besándote con René!... ¿Por qué…Naruto? Porque nunca me dijiste….que a ti te…gustaba….ella…-nuevos dolores aparecieron recorriéndome todo el cuerpo y luego de un instante comencé a temblar-me duele….-pude decir apenas, pero parece que me escucho y me abrazo fuertemente.

Sakura por favor… ella no me gusta…ella me beso a mi…no es tu amiga de verdad…-hizo una pausa-ella solo estaba contigo porque quería acercarse a mí y te tenia rabia porque ella sabía perfectamente que….- no termino la frase y se estremeció, me extraño, pero le creía me tranquilice un poco pero aun había algo que no me decía.

¿Sabía que…?-tosí y me costó respirar.

Cálmate…estoy aquí…-me dijo en un susurro y me arrullo en sus brazos, logre tranquilizarme y pensar mejor, el también estaba herido.

¿Pero qué es lo que sabe?-pregunte de nuevo, pero aun así mi voz seguía débil era increíble como un dolor sentimental te podía afectar físicamente.

Sakura…prométeme que no dejaras de ser mi amiga si te lo digo….-susurro.

L-lo prometo…-logre decir eso no me gustaba, jamás dejaría de ser su amiga., no podría olvidarlo, yo lo amaba…

Sakura…-suspiro resignado-tu me gustas… ¡como nunca me ha gustado nadie! No puedo evitarlo tú eres la persona que quita todas mis tristeza, y verte así…me hace daño, por favor lamento lo de René pero tú eres la que me gusta…como nadie…-me levanto la cabeza y me agarro por los cachetes obligándome a mirarlo, mis ojos estaba dilatados de la impresión, ya no sentía dolor, mi corazón se agitaba a mil por horas y mi cuerpo volvía a sentirse vivo-lo siento…no debí enamorarme de ti, pero eres tan linda….¡tan tu! ¡Que es imposible no haberme enamorado!-hizo una pausa-¡maldita sea! ¡Te amo demasiado y no podría separarme de ti!-grito, me quede en shock mi corazón se paro, la adrenalina aumento-no me atrevía a decírtelo porque sabía que habían posibilidades de que nuestra amista se arruinaría….entiendo sino no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga- mi ojos se aguaron era lo más lindo que había escuchado de su boca y me di cuenta de lo que había sufrido….fui tonta por no haberme dado cuenta…pero lo arreglaría…

Yo…no quiero ser tu amiga….-dije lentamente, aun me costaba respirar por la emoción que había surgido en mi, ya el dolor había desaparecido, no importaba ya solo importaba él, aflojo sus manos cuando pronuncie la frase y sus ojos se apagaron.

Entiendo….-dijo en un susurro, estuvo a punto de soltarme pero yo agarre sus manos obligándolo a seguir agarrando mi rostro, no quería perder su lindo contacto.

Yo…no puedo hacer tu amiga porque yo quiero ser algo más que eso…-le dije y el brillo apareció en sus ojos de nuevo, sonreí-jamás me había dado cuenta…lo lamento…pero cuando te vi con René-temblé a recordar el dolor y él me agarro mas fuerte el rostro, escuchándome atentamente-sentí que se acaba mi mundo….que toda luz en él había desaparecido…por eso me fui…no podía verte después de eso…el dolor iba hacer demasiado insoportable…para mi…pero yo no debí irme yo debí preguntarte, saber la razón y seguir contigo-lagrimas por mi estupidez salían de nuevo-yo yo lo lamento….que tonta e idiota fui…pero…-no termine la frase él había presionado sus labios contra los míos, mi corazón se paralizo de nuevo y mi respiración aumento cuando sentí su cálida lengua entrar en mi boca, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, pude sentir su desesperación pero no me importo le correspondí sin dudar, todo se volvió oscuro solo lo sentía a él, todo estaba al olvido, era el cielo mismo ese momento, su dulce boca ahora era una necesidad no podría dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado y ya no sentía miedo, lucharía cuanto fuera solo por otro beso de él…. Lo amaba… como nadie….


End file.
